falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Präzisionsgewehr (Fallout: New Vegas)
|gewicht = 8 |wert = 4100 |baseid = |fußzeile = 245px }} Das Präzisionsgewehr ist eine Waffe aus Fallout: New Vegas. Hintergrund Charakteristiken Das Präzisionsgewehr ist ein halbautomatisches Gewehr, das primär als Weit-Distanzwaffe entwickelt wurde. Es macht durchschnittlich viel Schaden und hat ein Zielfernrohr mit 3.5x Vergrößerung. Die Streuung dieser Waffe ist sehr gering. Wird dieses Scharfschützengewehr mit einem Schalldämpfer ausgestattet, ist diese Waffe das nahezu perfekte Werkzeug für Attentäter, die versteckt im Schleichmodus agieren. Durch den zusätzlichen kritischen Schleich-Bonus, lassen sich die meisten Gegner mit einem gezielten Schuss in den Kopf ausschalten, ohne in der Nähe befindliche NPCs zu alarmieren. Haltbarkeit Mit dem Präzisionsgewehr, in perfektem Zustand, kann man insgesamt 295 Schuss Standard Munition verschießen, bevor die Waffe unbrauchbar wird. Dies entspricht 79 mal nachladen. Modifikationen * Präzisionsgewehr: Dämpfer - Reduziert das Schussgeräusch. * Präzisionsgewehr: KF-Teile - Reduziert das Gewicht der Waffe um 5 Pfund. Varianten * Gobi-Kampagne-Spähergewehr, ein einzigartiges Scharfschützengewehr, das mehr Schaden pro Schuss macht, noch weniger Streuung aufweist, langsamer verschleißt, weniger Aktionspunkte im V.A.T.S. benötigt, weniger wiegt, eine höhere Feuerrate und ein größeres Magazin hat. * Christines COS-Schalldämpfergewehr, ein einzigartiges Gewehr aus dem Add-On Old World Blues, das mehr Schaden macht, eine höhere Feuerrate aufweist und einen Schalldämpfer montiert hat. Vergleich Fundorte * 188-Handelsposten - kann vom Waffenhändler nach Stufe 11 gekauft werden. * Atomic Wrangler - eins kann im Erdgeschoss gefunden werden, erste Tür des Atomic Wrangler in einem sehr schwer verschlossenem Koffer. * Caesar's Legions-Unterschlupf - eins kann in schlechtem Zustand gefunden werden. * Camp McCarran - kann von Daniel Contreras gekauft werden. * Camp McCarran - auf einem Bett im Zelt der 1. Aufklärung, wo Sterling ist. * Gomorrah - sometimes 3 in poor condition can be found in the room with gun shipments. Be sure you take them before you destroy the shipments with thermite during the quest How Little We Know. * Gun Runners - kann vom Verkaufotron nach Stufe 11 gekauft werden. * Inside a Hard locked room in a ruined building, to the northeast of Maulwurfsratten-Ranch. Both of the doors are booby-trapped into this building. * One can occasionally be picked off a legionary assassin. * Vault 34 - Zwei können in der Waffenkammer gefunden werden (Accessed by using the terminal in the Overseer's Office). Sie sind in sehr schlechtem Zustand. * Two can be found on mercenaries outside of Jacobstown. * Hoover-Staudamm - A few can be found on NCR troops at early levels. They are replaced by riot shotguns and marksman carbines later in the game. Also, Sniper rifle can be obtained during You'll Know It When It Happens quest. * The Crow's Nest - one near some first aid boxes and ammunition boxes at the NCR riot control position. * Third Street Municipal Building - one at the top floor, near a dead NCR riot control. * In a building near a wrecked crane, on the way to the Ashton silo control station, taking a right turn just before reaching it. Sounds Galerie Sniper rifle 02.jpg Sniper rifle 03.jpg Sniper rifle 04.jpg FNV sniper rifle Carbon Fiber Parts.png|Präzisionsgewehr mit den Karbon.Fiber-Teilen FNV sniper rifle Suppressor.png|Präzisionsgewehr mit Schalldämpfer FNV sniper rifle Carbon Fiber Parts Suppressor.png|Präzisionsgewehr mit beiden Mods SniperRifleCA.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung von Adam Adamowicz en:Sniper rifle (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Rifle de francotirador (Fallout: New Vegas) pl:Karabin snajperski (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Снайперская винтовка (Fallout: New Vegas) Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Schusswaffen Fertigkeit Waffen